Chandragupta (Civ6)
Movement and +5 Combat Strength for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a War of Territorial Expansion. |agenda-name = Maurya Empire |agenda-description = Dislikes civilizations that have cities close to his borders, and will try to conquer them. Likes civilizations that are not his neighbors. |religion = Hinduism |quote = It is not enough to lead your people. Rather, you must lead as though you are your people. }} Chandragupta Maurya (340 – 297 BC) was the founder of the Maurya Empire in ancient India, over which he reigned from 321 to 298 BC. He leads the Indians in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Chandragupta represents a less peaceful side of India, not afraid to be on the offense, expanding its borders into foreign lands. Intro Trust your ambition, Chandragupta, for it led you to unify all of India. Unleash war elephants upon any rival who curses your name, proud Mauryan king. Once you reclaim the land for your people, your stepwells shall see it flourish. May the borders of your empire expand forever. In-Game Chandragupta's unique agenda is called Maurya Empire. He wants to expand his empire and dislikes civilizations that have cities near his borders. His leader ability is called Arthashastra. He can declare a War of Territorial Expansion after discovering Military Training, and receives +2 Movement and +5 Combat Strength for the first 10 turns after doing so. Detailed Approach Early access to the Territorial Expansion casus belli is Chandragupta's main advantage, so completing the Military Training civic is essential before mounting your attacks against your foreign neighbors. Preparedness is key in order to truly take advantage of his Arthashastra ability, crushing your foes swiftly with superior strength and faster movement. India's religious strengths should not be ignored, as conquering cities with other dominant religions makes it easier to spread those religions throughout his empire and taking advantage of the follower beliefs they provide. Lines Chandragupta is voiced by Sahil Vaidya. He speaks an unspecified Indo-Aryan language (possibly Sanskrit or Pali), and refers to India as ''Jambudvipa''. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: The best neighbors are distant ones. Right now, you are India's best neighbor. (Yuddhura uttamo pativassako. Idhani tvam evam Jambudvipas uttamo pativassako.) Agenda-based Disapproval: There is no distance between our lands. My people are forced to endure the stench of your own. (ड‍थ‍्ग‍ कि अन्त‍र भ‍ग‍म भ्मिय‍. म‍म‍ प्र‍ज‍ त्व‍म एव‍, पोथि ग‍‍स‍. / Dathaṅga ki antarā bhagam bhūmiya. Mama praja tvam eva, pothi gaṇḍasa.) Attacked: India does not fear war. The most you can do is slow our rightful advance. (ञ‍म्बुद्विप‍ युद्ध‍स‍ न‍्-भ‍य‍म. धि ग‍तो त्व‍म क‍म, ग्न्य‍रुग‍त‍ व‍र्धित‍ स‍निक‍म ग‍लिस्स‍सि. / Jambudvipa yuddhasa na-bhayam. Adhi gato tvam aṃhakam, gnyarugata vardhita sanikam galissasi.) Declares War: Your territory could be much improved under Indian rule. Best I see it through. (ट्व‍म एव‍ ज‍न‍प‍दो अभि व‍र्ध्सि. ‍हु त‍र‍्ग‍ ञ‍म्बुद्विप‍स‍ स्स‍नै, उत्त‍मो इमिन‍ अह‍म प‍स्स‍मि. / Tvam eva janapado abhi vardhīsi. Bahu taraṅga Jambudvipasa sāsanai, uttamo imina aham passami.) Defeated: You learned my own lessons far too well. I instructed you in my own demise. (म‍म‍ अप‍धेो-‍ त्व‍म सोसेखेत‍, अधिग‍्ज‍ स्धु्ज‍. M‍म‍ व‍व‍रो सेक्लै, अह‍म त्व‍म‍ सेख्भेति. / Mama apadheṣo-ca tvam sosekheta, adhigañja sādhuṃja. Mama vavaro sekālai, aham tvam-ca sekhābheti.) Greeting: I am Chandragupta, Mauryan emperor of unified India. No, it has not gone to my head. (ख‍न्द‍ ञ‍म्बुद्विप‍स, मौर्य‍स‍ अधिर्ज‍, अह‍म छ्ह‍न्द्र‍गुप्तो. ण‍, इध‍म म‍म‍ सेसै, अनुप‍वे सेतो. / Akhanda Jambudvipas, Mauryasa adhirāja, aham Chandragupto. Na, idham mama sesai, anupave seto.) Unvoiced Requests Declaration of Friendship: India thinks highly of your people. With your permission, I will declare our mutual friendship to all. Declaration of Friendship Accepted: I can respect that. Accepts a Trade Deal: A wise proposal! Refuses a Trade Deal: No. India would not benefit. Delegation: Our delegation brings many gifts. Drink all the spiced buttermilk you desire! We can always send more. Accepts a Delegation: I quite enjoyed hosting your delegation. They gave me much to consider about our mutual future. Refuses a Delegation: Though I would be delighted to meet your delegation, I am occupied elsewhere. Another time! Denounced by Player: Though I ignore your cruel words, India will long remember them. Denounces Player: You are an embarrassment to your people! You speak with two mouths, neither of them pleasant. Invitation to Capital: We should speak of our capitals. Determine just how far we are from one another. Invitation to City: You travel near Indian territory. Why not visit and relax at our grand stepwells? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Chandragupta's diplomacy screen shows a palace late at night. * Chandragupta's leader ability is named after a Sanskrit treatise on economics, statecraft, and military strategy, while his leader agenda references his status as the founder of the Maurya Empire. Gallery File:Chandragupta Civ6 Splash.png|Promotional image of Chandragupta Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-chandragupta-leads-india Category:Indian